


I Kinda Got Hooked On Your Scent

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, There is no storyline here folks, This is probably the dirtiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Zelda and Lilith have a moment in Mary Wardwell's office, pre Part 2.Inspired bythisgifset





	I Kinda Got Hooked On Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I woke up one morning and wrote this, in an effort to kill off my internet friends with some shameless smut. Enjoy!

The room is dimly lit, save for a few lamps around the room. The air is thick with the smell of sweat, perfume, and sex. The heat in the air is palpable. Zelda looks up at Lilith, her red hair gleaming in the light like an angel. But she was no angel. She currently was sitting astride the lap of the Mother of Demons. To anyone walking by, they might look like a sweet couple, Zelda sitting in Mary Wardwell’s lap, canoodling. That was not the case, though. Yes, Zelda still had all of her clothes on, her fitted black dress, her high heeled shoes. But she did not have any underwear on.  She had just finished getting thoroughly fucked by Madam Satan, though tonight she let Zelda ride on top. Upon closer inspection, one would notice the sheen of sweat over Zelda’s chest, the way her lipstick was smudged, and the slightly awkward way she was sitting astride Ms. Wardwell’s lap. The dildo that Lilith had chosen for tonight was still inside of Zelda, as it was still strapped to Lilith. Zelda didn’t want to, couldn’t move just yet, for she was still aroused. She decided to smirk at and tease Lilith instead, with some dirty talk.  
  
“You love fucking me, don’t you? I want you to use your mouth and fingers next time. I want you to lick me, taste me. Make me _scream_.”  
  
The Mother of demons smiled a wicked smile, a devious look in those big blue eyes, one sinister eyebrow arched. She lightly dug her nails into Zelda’s thighs, pulling Zelda a bit closer.    
  
“Is that so, Miss Spellman? And what if I do this?” She sent a burst of magic up the dildo, so that it started to vibrate inside of Zelda. She sent another burst of magic out, so that Zelda couldn’t move from her lap until she came again. Zelda instantly started to shudder, still sensitive from her last orgasm. Lilith licked her thumb and reached for Zelda’s clit, rubbing small circles there while smiling at Zelda. She was suffering in ecstasy. Tears had started to make their way down Zelda’s face, and her chest was heaving. It wouldn’t be long now.  
  
“ _Please_ Lilith! I cannot take any more! I—agh—you are so evil!”  
  
“Well I am a demon, dear.”  
  
Zelda continued to groan, hips bucking as she reached her peak once again. Her vision grew dim as she felt Lilith using magic to increase the feeling of her orgasm, to extend it, and she thought she could die right then and there. White hot light burst behind Zelda’s eyelids as she came, crying out, everything below her waist now liquid fire. Lilith smiled appreciatively as she watched Zelda fall apart in her lap, warm wetness seeping through to her own lap once again as Zelda came. She looked so delicious, a sweaty, gushing mess in her black dress with its fancy white collar. Zelda fell forward into Lilith, her head lazily falling on the demoness’ shoulder. Lilith held Zelda to her, caressing the golden red locks that fell across her back.  
  
_Perhaps I may have overcooked her_ , Lilith mused. She only recently started using magic to prolong and intensify Zelda’s orgasms. She loved watching the witch come completely unraveled, crying out. She just held Zelda against her, and waited for her to come around. She turned her head to press small kisses to the side of Zelda’s head, breathing in her scent. Zelda began to stir, and she moved back a bit to look at Lilith. The demoness kept her in her arms and smiled at her. Zelda smiled in return, her eyes wet.  
  
“That was amazing,” she said in a whisper, her voice hoarse from screaming.  
  
“Of course it was. Its me.” Lilith smirked wickedly and then leaned forward to bite Zelda’s lower lip, before quickly soothing it with her tongue. They kissed languidly for a moment before Zelda pulled away.  
  
“I must get going. My family will start to wonder where I’ve been.”  
  
Zelda stood up, eyes on Lilith as the dildo slid out of her. She looked down at the mess she had made. The dildo itself was wet and glistening, and there was a dark, damp stain across Lilith’s entire lap. Lilith reached a hand forward, between Zelda’s legs, and ran a finger up through her folds, and brought it back to her mouth, her eyes fixed on Zelda’s the entire time.  
  
“Mmn” her eyes closed and she moaned as she tasted Zelda. “ _Delicious_.”

Zelda felt her knees wobble with desire as she studied the demoness sitting before her. Zelda’s breathing started to increase again as Lilith rose from where she was sitting and moved towards Zelda. With a wave of her hand, the dildo she was wearing vanished as she reached for Zelda. She crashed their lips together. It was a sloppy, desperate kiss, and Zelda could taste herself on Lilith’s tongue. She groaned as Lilith turned her around and backed her towards her desk. The back of Zelda’s leg’s hit the desk and she felt herself being pushed back, her back painfully making contact with the wood. Before she knew it, Lilith was suddenly back in her desk chair, this time with Zelda’s dress pushed up around her waist again and her legs draped over the brunette’s thin shoulders.

“My my my, what do we have here?” Lilith purred, licking her lips as she looked between Zelda’s open legs. She leaned close and nuzzled her nose against the damp curls, licking her lips as she pulled back a bit. She then blew a stream of air onto the panting woman beneath her and watched as the redhead’s thighs trembled.

“Looks like someone is very sensitive.” Lilith smiled before biting down on the inside of Zelda’s thigh.

“ _Please_ ” Zelda whispered pleadingly, “I don’t think I can take any more.”

Zelda’s dress clung to her body as she was now drenched in sweat. She felt Lilith lean forward and spread her open with two fingers. She then felt the demoness’ tongue swipe through her swollen folds.

“ _Mmmmmn_ ” Lilith let out an overdramatic moan. “You’re a very dirty girl, Ms. Spellman. I think I will just have to clean you up.” Looking up at Zelda with false innocence in her eyes, Lilith stuck her tongue out and began to slowly lick long figure-8 shapes around her entire cunt. She swept down, teasing her entrance, and then swept up and circled around her clit. She kept slowly licking Zelda, and decided to use her magic again. Zelda suddenly felt two fingers inside of her, curling and pressing inside of her, fingers pinching her nipples, and Lilith’s actual hands caressing her thighs as she lapped at her. Zelda’s eyes clamped shut at the sensations, and her mind went blank as every sensitive nerve ending in her body was now stimulated.

“How does that feel?” Lilith asked, watching as Zelda’s entire body shook, sweaty hands grasping and slipping on the wooden desk. Zelda let out a desperate whine, unable to even form words as she felt Lilith’s magic now prolonging the sensations she was feeling, not allowing her release.

Lilith leaned back forward and closed her lips around Zelda’s clit, now sucking as she slowly released her magic on the woman, allowing her to come to a slow but sure climax. She wanted this one to last long for sure.

 _Slowly…..slowly…..ah, there it is_. 

Lilith smiled as she listened to Zelda’s grunts, watched her body go rigid as she experienced another toe-curling orgasm. She felt a small gush of liquid splash onto her chin and neck, and she placed her mouth lower on Zelda, greedily lapping up all evidence of the other woman’s pleasure. Lilith felt the evidence of her own release between her legs, the crotch of her stockings soaked through.

“Poor Zelda,” she cooed as she swirled her tongue over the bruise that was forming on Zelda’s thigh where she bit her earlier.

Zelda was now limp on the desk, her head turned to the side. Her hair was now all frizzy, some strands now dark with sweat and plastered to her forehead. The lipstick she had been wearing when she first came to the school was now completely gone. Her makeup had ran, and there fresh tear tracks down her cheeks. Lilith stood up and moved to where Zelda’s head was, lifting her up and moving so that her head was now resting in her lap. Lilith swung her feet back and forth off the edge of her desk as she stroked Zelda’s hair away from her face. The witch really was quite a lovely woman, her delicate, pale skin now sporting a healthy flush. Lilith watched as Zelda slowly regained consciousness, her eyelids fluttering before she saw the wet green eyes look up at her. Zelda wasn’t expecting to come to lying across the lap of the Mother of Demons. She sighed and slowly tried to sit up. Lilith kept one hand on her back and held took Zelda’s hand with her other. She linked an arm around Zelda’s waist once she was fully sitting upright. Zelda held her hand to her forehead, trying to clear some of the fuzziness. 

“Are you thirsty?” Lilith asked, brushing some of Zelda’s hair away from her face.

“A bit.” Zelda replied, her voice croaky.

“Here, drink this.” Lilith commanded, now holding a glass of water to Zelda’s lips.

She took small sips, remaining silent as she drank. Her energy was _completely_ drained. Lilith moved her arm so that it was around Zelda’s shoulders, stabilizing her.

“How are you feeling? Do you think you have enough energy to transfer yourself home?”

“I...I don’t think so…” Zelda croaked.

Lilith waved her hand, and in the blink of an eye, they went from sitting on the edge of Mary Wardwell’s desk, to the edge of Zelda’s bed. Zelda, now clean and dry, stood on shaky legs and looked down, noticing that she was wearing her favorite nightgown. Lilith was sitting in her bed, wearing an emerald green silk nightgown that was cut very low in the front, her cleavage on display. She gestured to Zelda and patted the bed next to her. 

“Come here.” Lilith whispered to her. As Zelda all but collapsed into the bed, Lilith drew her arm around Zelda. She pulled the exhausted witch to her and turned out the lights with a flick of her hand. Zelda rested her head on Lilith’s chest, her eyes falling shut. She fell asleep to the sensation of Lilith slowly rubbing her back. Lilith simply smiled to herself in the darkness as she breathed in Zelda’s scent.

Maybe her time in Greendale wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
